


A Little Tongue Goes A Long Way

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tongue Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb 28th 2013 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry, his hot boyfriend, and his devious tongue are all the property of JKR & assc. I own nothing, and make no money off of being a shameless perv.

Malfoys never bottom. Ever. And Draco never would. He made this very clear when they started sleeping together—utterly forgetting that Harry was a manipulative sod.   
  
Draco’s fall from grace happened because of Harry’s tongue. He ought to have realized he didn’t stand a chance when Harry curled his tongue around Draco’s own.   
  
Before long that tongue was curling around his nipples, his cock, and then it was curling _inside_ him. And it felt too amazing to protest when Harry’s cock followed after. Screaming his orgasm, Draco happily scrapped the no-bottoming rule.   
  
Malfoys clearly didn’t know what they were missing.   
  



End file.
